The Thief Lord
by Shini'chi Raine
Summary: DISCONTINUED. On a moonless night, deep in a dark alley, a young boy in his teens fled for his life. Thugs cornered him as he ended up at a dead end. What’s so special about him? Well, I, the Thief Lord, am about to tell you all about it…
1. Part 01: Daisuke Niwa

_**The Thief Lord**_

_**By: Shini'chi Raine**_

**_Raine Reports: _**Yes, another story. (Finally, huh?) This one is based on a brand new favorite series. (I've read/seen so many new ones I'm about to faint from happiness and exhaustion over it all).

**_Categories: _**Anime/DNAngel

**_Genre: _**Romance/Drama (?) Action/Adventure

**_Rated: _**M

**_Couple(s): _**Dark/Dai

**_Summary: _**On a moonless night, deep in a dark alley, a young boy in his teens fled for his life. Thugs cornered him as he ended up at a dead end. What's so special about him? Well, I, the Thief Lord, am about to tell you all about it…

**_Raine Reports: _**My first yaoi fic. Yes, I am, indeed, a fan of yaoi couples. I won't name any of them, however. But if you want to know, my email address is: Also, my AIM screen name is xx naniyasha xx. If you have YIM, my screen name is mikazukiyume (I'd use nanithanh as my YIM screen name but I don't use that one anymore). waves Enjoy everyone!

**_Warning! _**If you dislike yaoi, I'm warning you right now, do _not _send me any flames about this! I have my rights as a fan to do this, and also why the crap are you even reading my fic in the first place if you don't like yaoi? Get the idea? Good. (If you _are _a fan of yaoi ignore this warning, please.)

**_Disclaimer: _**If I owned DNAngel I wouldn't even be writing this story. I don't own DNAngel (I can't wait for book 10! dies from waiting), no matter how much I wanna own Dark, Dai, Krad, and Sato. cries Anyway, there you go! (So you can't sue me! XP)

_**Reader Notes: **Italics _are thoughts. **_Bold Italics _**is Dark telling the story. "…" is dialogue. Of course, the line breakers indicate scene changes.

**_Part 01: Daisuke Niwa_**

Crimson colored eyes darted back and forth, eyes that many of the modern day considered demonic. (After all, no one in their right mind had naturally ruby colored eyes—especially since this one boy wasn't even wearing contacts!) Two bulky figures with matching stone, cold, grey colored eyes and taunting smiles stood in front of him, both wearing black, unreflecting long trench coats. Their eyes glowed dangerously; however, the boy's eyes also glowed, but merely with concentration. The men held daggers threateningly at the teen, who merely glared at them.

**_On a moonless night, deep in a dark alley, a young boy in his teens fled for his life…_**

Running a hand nervously through his silky, velvet red hair that was damp with nervous sweat, he comtemplated his escape. He was trapped in a dark alleyway, but… _Alleyways, _he thought, _usually have ladders on the sides of the buildings that create them. So… _His sharp eyes scanned his surroundings, and sure enough, there, next to an open, empty window, was a ladder hanging, if precariously, off the building wall. Hoping his next attempt would work, he pointed behind the men, and shouted, "Hey, look over there! What's that?"

_**Thugs cornered him as he ended up at a dead end. What's so special about him?**_

Amazingly… his trick worked. Blinking for a few seconds in astonishment at the idiocy of the two men before him, the teen sprang upward, hands reaching, grabbing, for the ladder. Catching, gripping, he held on as he panted. He soon began to climb, however, knowing that the two men would soon realize his trick (which he was still amazed about, as he thought it wouldn't work). Using the ladder, he pushed himself off and into the window, glad that it was open to allow his passage through it quietly. Unfortunately, he didn't anticipate any vases, and the resulting crash obviously caught the attention of the person who lived in the room he'd jumped into.

_**Well, I, the Thief Lord, am about to tell you all about it…

* * *

**_

Retracting his dark, ebony wings, Thief Lord Dark Mousy swung amethyst eyes over to the intruder… that seemed, strangely enough, to be wary of his window. The intruder was hidden in the darkest part of his room, so he couldn't discern any features… yet. "Hello," he drawled out quietly in his uniquely masculine, somewhat deep, tenor voice. Brushing his darkviolet hair out of his eyes, he continued to stare (toward the place where he assumed the intruder was) at his new "guest".

The rustle of clothing caught his attention; it was close to the area where he'd been previously staring at anyway… "Ano… sorry about jumping into your room!" Dark raised a graceful eyebrow. Japanese? In Italy? Luckily for him, he knew several languages. The other thing that surprised him was the voice; it was a gentle male tenor that sent odd shivers down his back. "I'll leave in a few minutes, okay?" the voice continued. More sounds of clothing… "No, wait," Dark said in the boy's language. He wanted to see the face. "Why are you hiding?"

Sounds of movement (because of the rustling of clothing) answered Dark. From the black shadows of his room emerged a young boy in his teens. Although the boy wore ragged clothing, Dark had to bite his lip from gasping. He was captivated by the crimson eyes, and the soft, silky looking red hair. The boy's arms were slightly chiseled with muscle, and Dark was able to tell that the boy was lean and fit, if hungry looking. "I'm hiding because… I'm not sure if I should tell you." When the boy smirked, Dark could barely suppress a blush. _Shit… he just has to be so damn cute! _The Thief Lord thought to himself. "What's your name?"

"I don't know if I should tell you."

"You can trust me."

"Should I trust you?"

"Well, fine, then! I'll tell you mine. I'm Dark Mousy."

"Interesting name. Why do you call yourself 'Mousy', Dark-san?"

"I'll tell you after you tell me your name."

"Fine. I'm Daisuke Niwa."

* * *

_**That was how I first met Daisuke Niwa. The boy was from Japan, and he told me later on that he had no idea why he was in Italy. He also told me that I was the first person he'd seen in a long time that didn't want to kill him or kidnap him, etc. What surprised me most was that he was being followed because he was some sort of an 'experiment'. Well… at any rate, he was going to be mine, and I definitely wanted to protect the kid (really, he was only two… three? …years younger than me.) I was 19… he was 17. (Okay, fine, he's two years younger than me.) Only about half a head shorter than me (really! These Asian people—so short! But so delightfully… I'm not going to finish that thought…), and he was so much like me. I'm known as the Thief Lord here in Italy, ( although I'd prefer Phantom Thief, considering my wings), but Daisuke… well, let's just say there was something about him that really dragged me in and held me fast. He was the first person to ever… well, not be frightened of me. I don't know what else, but there was just something about him…

* * *

**_

**_Raine Reports: _**So… Like? Don't like? Love? Hate? Anyway, since this is my first yaoi fic I'm having a difficult time planning things out. R & R! (Please!)

**_Next Chapter Preview: _**"Daisuke Niwa," Dark repeated, testing the name on his tongue. Daisuke shivered, and although it was a cold night, it wasn't because he was cold. "Can I just call you Daisuke, Niwa-san?" Dark continued. Daisuke slowly nodded, staring at the incredibly handsome young man in front of him, hiding his awe behind a smirk.


	2. Part 02: Dark Mousy

**_Title: _**The Thief Lord

**_Author: _**Shini'chi Raine

**_Raine Reports: _**Well, so far, so good. Obviously, this is an alternate universe (?)… okay, maybe not, but close enough to how I want it. sweatdrop Thanks for the reviews! Anyway, enjoy! waves

**_Summary: _**On a moonless night, deep in a dark alley, a young boy in his teens fled for his life. Thugs cornered him as he ended up at a dead end. What's so special about him? Well, I, the Thief Lord, am about to tell you all about it…

**_Warning! _**If you dislike yaoi, I'm warning you right now, do _not _send me any flames about this! I have my rights as a fan to do this, and also why the crap are you even reading my fic in the first place if you don't like yaoi? Get the idea? Good. (If you _are _a fan of yaoi ignore this warning, please.)

**_Disclaimer: _**Putting this here for a reminder. If I owned DNAngel, I'd be a selfish girl and keep Dark, Dai, Krad, and Sato all to myself. XP Anyway, I don't own DNAngel.

_**Reader Notes: **Italics _are thoughts. **_Bold Italics _**is Dark telling the story. "…" is dialogue. **Bold **will be Daisuke telling the story. And of course, the line breakers indicate scene changes (or breaks).

**_Last Chapter: _**"What's your name?" "I don't know if I should tell you." "You can trust me." "Should I trust you?" "Well, fine, then! I'll tell you mine. I'm Dark Mousy." "Interesting name. Why do you call yourself 'Mousy', Dark-san?" "I'll tell you after you tell me your name." "Fine. I'm Daisuke Niwa."

**_Part 02: Dark Mousy_**

"Daisuke Niwa," Dark repeated, testing the name on his tongue. Daisuke shivered, and although it was a cold night, it wasn't because he was cold. "Can I just call you Daisuke, Niwa-san?" Dark continued. Daisuke slowly nodded, staring at the incredibly handsome young man in front of him, hiding his awe behind a smirk. Dark swept dark, amythest colored eyes over him, making Daisuke feel as if he was being slowly stripped…

* * *

**I swear, when I jumped into Dark's window that night, I never expected the stuff in the future, believe me. People like to say over and over that history repeats itself, and in some truths, it does. However, it doesn't always… I wasn't sure if I could trust Dark back then; besides, I just escaped a freakin' laboratory, all right? I remember a couple of days later that I told Dark why I was 'hiding'.

* * *

**

Daisuke moved so that he was now under the light that was dimly lit above Dark. Dark was half a head taller than him, which was fine, since Daisuke didn't mind tilting his head slightly just to look at the amazingly sexy man in front of him. "So, gonna tell me why you have such a weird name now that I've told you _my _name?" the ruby-eyed boy questioned. Dark smirked, and turned away, clothes rustling with the movement. "Nope. I want to get you into some better clothes than those ugly rags you're wearing. Follow me." Daisuke nervously followed after the gracefully moving darkviolet haired man.

* * *

**_Did Daisuke have to be so damn cute? Anyway, I was actually glad that he was wearing those rags… I mean, I had extra clothes, and besides, being the horny pervert I am (yes, I admit it), I wanted to see ALL of Daisuke. Although that was the excuse under me saying that I wanted him in different clothes, he really DID need new clothes. And a bath… ooh…

* * *

_**

"Here," said Dark, giving Daisuke a black choker, a somewhat loose tanktop, black, finger cut gloves, and some black leather pants. Daisuke managed to cover his embarrassment by eyeing the clothing with something akin to shock in his eyes. "Wha… wha…" he started, and continued to stare at the clothes in his arms. _Lucky for me, _thought Dark, _we're both guys. I get to see him… _all _of him! _Daisuke sighed, interrupting Dark's thoughts from moving on further. "I'll go get changed." Daisuke moved off so that he wasn't able to be seen, and Dark stifled a disappointed sigh. _Damn…_

When Daisuke reemerged, Dark had to, again, stifle a sigh. A gasp as well, actually. _Shit! I thought he was cute before, but now he's just plain sexy…! _Dark smiled, and Daisuke smiled back, if a bit shyly. He still felt slightly uncomfortable because Dark was, once again, giving him the feeling that he was being stripped slowly, piece by piece.

"Er… Dark-san?" Dark blinked. "Yeah? And just call me Dark, will you?" Daisuke nodded. "Dark-sa… Dark, would you… um…" he fidgeted, and continued, "…stop looking at me like that? It's kind of creeping me out." Dark smirked. _At least he's honest. That's good. _"Wow, you're blunt. Hm… that's a good trait, as long as you know which are secrets, and which aren't. So! Why are you hiding out?"

The ruby eyed boy paused. He still wasn't sure if he could trust Dark Mousy, as the thief lord noted. _Hm… we'll have to fix that! _"Look, I won't hurt you, I promise," Dark said gently. "I hate people who're in trouble, y'see? I can't stand it when someone I know, especially those I like, are in trouble, and are maybe hurt. D'you get it?" The redhead sighed, and said, seemingly relunctantly, "Fine, fine. Prepare yourself then."

Daisuke closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and huge, scarlet colored wings burst from his back in a frenzy of bright, white light. Dark gaped, more surprised and happy than scared and annoyed. Daisuke winced, thinking Dark was doing the latter rather than the other. "Dark…? If you want me to leave… I will… but you have to—" Daisuke was interrupted by Dark exclaiming, "Are you serious? I thought I was the only one who had wings!"

Daisuke blinked. That's when he noticed that the 'cape' Dark had been wearing wasn't a cape at all. They were Dark's wings… ebony colored wings, midnight black colored from far away. "You…" Daisuke gasped, stunned. Dark smiled. "Yep. I think I know which lab you came from. I don't have parents, and neither do you. We were created specifically, and there should be two others like us—one of 'em has blue wings, the other has white wings. They're dangerous, 'cause they actually _work _for those freaky labcoat geeks."

Daisuke nodded, noting the information carefully and stored it for later contemplation. "So… what do you do to survive around here?" Dark grinned mischevously. "Didn't I tell you? I'm not known as the _Thief Lord_ for nothing!" Daisuke sighed. "I remember now. But didn't you want to be called the _Phantom Thief_?" Dark glared. "That too! Don't contradict me!"

"But… I wasn't…" Daisuke began, before Dark laughed. "Wow, you're sure easy to get fooled. We can't have that now, can we? Tonight, I'm going to show you the ropes!"

"Huh?"

* * *

_**God, if I'd know just how good Daisuke was at stealing, I probably would never have dragged him along in the first place! I'm still called the Thief Lord, of course, but Daisuke's known as the Phantom Thief. It's cause he moves like a blur, and people only see his shadow. It's amazing, really. I like him as a partner though—we can survive together! Dai-chan's so… I dunno, what else do you think I think he is? Well, that first night was bound to be an adventure, and I can honestly say that… well, that night was the first-time-for-everything night.

* * *

**_

**_Raine Reports: _**laughs I can't wait to see your guys faces! I'm an evil person (ask anyone who's read my other fics—they hate my cliffhangers!) I'm the queen of cliffhangers! Bwahahahaha! Anyway, R & R! You know I love 'em! And it's also in your best interest, cuz this time you're not getting a preview… j/k! I'm not _that_ evil… or maybe I am… heheheh…

**_Next Chapter Preview: _**"Damn! Daisuke—we have to get out, now!" Daisuke waved a hand, and off they flew. "I can't believe it! That was the closest time I'd been caught!" Dark said, still stunned. Daisuke sighed. "Sorry. I was so surprised to see the one that had blue wings that I just froze…" Dark nodded. "We'll have to be extremely careful. If they've already found us, they're bound to find our hideout…"


End file.
